Got a Pimp
by affanyhwali
Summary: Kalau punya hutang, harus dilunasi. Kalau harta yang dimiliki masih kurang? Bagaimana cara membayar hutangnya? Dengan perempuan untuk dipekerjakan di bar malam? Sungmin merupakan gadis paling beruntung diantara gadis lain yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di bar milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN. GS. NC-21. One Shot. I'm Newbie. Mind to RnR?


Got a Pimp

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC alot, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna.

enJOY~ ^^

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah pintu diketuk oleh sang tamu, hendak menemui seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk!"

"Aku ada orang baru untuk mu."

Orang yang diajak bicara masih angkuh. Tetap memainkan laptopnya. Dia gemar bermain _game_. Gemar sekali.

"Dia dari Ilsan. Anak orang kaya yang dililit hutang." Lanjut tamu yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Menyamankan diri di sebuah kursi.

"Ayahnya berhutang banyak padamu. Sesuai perintahmu, ambil saja anak pe..." kata-katanya terpotong.

"Bawa masuk saja." Pemuda yang semula bermain _game_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau terlalu banyak omong, _hyung_."

Orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu merengut tak suka. Orang ini lebih muda darinya tapi, minta ampun kurang ajarnya. Mentang-mentang bos besar!

Kemudian dua _namja_ kekar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan seorang _yeoja_ di antaranya. _Yeoja_ itu menunduk. Suarai hitam legamnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang dengan angkuhnya bermain _game_- menatap tanpa minat ke arah _yeoja_ itu. Tapi kemudian termenung.

_Rambutnya berantakan pasti mengamuk saat dibawa, tapi tetap terlihat mengkilap. Sepertinya halus.._

Sekelebat pikiran mengalir di otaknya, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan permainannya di laptop. Bersikap acuh, seperti biasa.

"Langsung bawa saja pada Heechul _noona_." Perintahnya.

"Tidak ingin dicek terlebih dahulu?" tanya Donghae –_namja_ yang dipanggil '_hyung_'-. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang semangat."

"Apa yang harus ku cek? Wajah? 'Mereka' datang bukan untuk mencari wanita untuk dikencani. Wajah bukan prioritas utama." Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan _game_nya. "Hanya membuang waktuku saja."

"Ya benar." Sahut Donghae kemudian ia menyuruh sesuatu kepada dua _namja_ kekar itu.

Terjadi sedikit keributan. Tampaknya _yeoja_ yang dikekang itu tahu ia akan dibawa dan diperlakukan seperti apa selanjutnya. Hal itu menyita perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang konsentrasi dengan _game_nya.

Rambut _yeoja_ itu tersibak, memperlihatkan wajah merah yang berderai air mata yang sudah mengering dibalik tebal dan legam surai halus itu.

DEG

Tatapan mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mencoba memahaminya.

_Tolong?_

_Yeoja_ itu meminta pertolongan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ pemilik bar yang menjadi bosnya. _Namja_ yang akan menjual tubuhnya pada 'serigala' haus diluar sana.

BUGH

Satu pukulan mengenai pipinya. Salah seorang dari _namja_ kekar itu memukulnya.

"Hentikan!" suara Kyuhyun menggema.

"Tinggalkan dia di sini!" Kyuhyun bangkit, berjalan menuju sebuah lemari pendingin. "Dudukan di sofa!" Perintahnya lagi. Mutlak.

_Yeoja_ itu terhempas di atas sofa putih. Lalu Donghae dan dua _namja_ kekar itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

BLAM

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral dingin yang ia ambil dari dalam _coolcase._

"Kau haus?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan?

Lembut? Apa Kyuhyun baru saja menjamu 'tamu' yang akan mendatangkan banyak uang padanya?

Tak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Tak ada jawaban. _Yeoja_ itu tetap menunduk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja _yang masih merunduk itu beringsut menjauh. Takut?

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Iya mengelus surai hitam itu.

_Halus. _

"Hey." Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajah merah itu agar mau menatapnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Siapa na..."

"Bukan orang jahat? Kau akan menjual tubuhku pada siapa saja yang membayar padamu, kau bilang kau bukan orang jahat?" _yeoja _itu menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan membentaknya.

Matanya merah, penuh dengan amarah.

"Kamu _yeoja_ yang cantik. Jangan menangis dan marah-marah begitu. Jadi jelek." Kyuhyun nyeletuk seenaknya. Hendak menyenderkan tubuhnya tapi...

PLAK

Pipinya memerah. Rasanya panas. Kyuhyun baru saja ditampar oleh sebuah tangan halus.

Ya, tangan halus. Tangan _yeoja_ itu halus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Yeoja_ itu semakin heran dan bingung.

"Kalau aku menjual tubuhmu, seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini. Aku biarkan saja kamu dibawa Donghae _hyung_ tadi." Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku menahanmu di sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

_Yeoja_ itu masih bengong.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang mampu melunturkan ketakutan dalam diri _yeoja_ malang tersebut.

"Lee Sung-Lee Sungmin." Aga terbata. Tapi tak menjabat tangan di hadapannya. Setelah menjawab ia kembali merunduk.

"Kenapa merunduk? Wajahmu manis, kau tahu?" apa Kyuhyun mulai menggombal?

Suasan mendadak menjadi hangat. Entah mengapa. Apa mungkin karena sikap Kyuhyun yang melembut?

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

"Kamu pasti akan laku." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya. "Wajahmu manis. Tubuhmu... _plump_. Pasti pelanggan pada mengantri." Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Bibirnya gemetar. Rasa takut itu kembali muncul.

"Aku mohon, bebaskan aku. Aku akan berusaha melunasi hutang _appa_ padamu. Tapi bukan begini caranya." Sungmin berlutut di depan Kyuhyun. Satu gerakan yang tak disangka Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun, terdiam. Sungmin menyentuh kakinya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan _v-neck tee_. Tangan halus Sungmin menyentuh kaki berbulunya.

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir. Ia sendiri bingung. Tubuhnya memberi respon yang berlebihan. Biasnya juga banyak _yeoja_ genit yang 'grepe-grepe' tapi yang satu ini... tak ada maksud menggoda, yang ada memohon. Namun mampu membangkitkan gairah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak jahat." Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk kembali duduk, namun kali ini di pangkuannya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Bukan karena tangisan atau amarah lebih tepatnya malu.

Ia baru pertama kali dipangku _namja _selain _appa_nya. Bahkan Sungjin –_namdongsaeng_nya- hanya pernah memeluknya sekilas atau merangkulnya.

Teman laki-laki Sungmin? Tak berdeda jauh dengan Sungjin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menyadari muka Sungmin yang merah merona.

_Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Lalu gadis ini, apa ia menyukaiku?_

Senyumannya semakin mengembang kala memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol tapi..." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku?"

Tubuh Sungmin kembali menengang. Ia tersentak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ia merasa harga dirinya direndahkan.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin bangkit.

"Kau kira aku _yeoja_ murahan seperti pelacur-pelacurmu itu?!" amarahnya meledak. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

Sungmin hendak keluar ketika tangan berkulit pucat menariknya. Ia hendak protes tapi tidak bisa. Bibirnya terkunci. Terkunci oleh bibir lain.

_Ini bibir namja sialan itu?_

Sungmin berontak tapi Kyuhyun malah memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Sungmin berhenti berontak. Ciuman Kyuhyun begitu lembut. Pelukannya begitu hangat. Ia merasa nyaman.

Tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan tangannya. Intensitas ciuman Kyuhyun semaki dalam.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya. Sungmin membalas mengulum bibir atas Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terbuai dalam sebuah _deep kiss._ Setelah satu menit lamanya, mereka melepas tautan bibir itu. Mengambil nafas.

Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku?" pertanyaan ini yang harusnya ia katakan tadi. Bukan mengajak Sungmin tidur dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan diriku pada seorang _pimp_ yang hampir menjualku?" Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun dari ceruk lehernya. Menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan hatiku pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja ku temui 2 jam lalu?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik.

Kedunya tertawa pelan.

Mereka saling berpandangan menyiratkan suatu perasaan. Tak lama kemudian bibir tebal Kyuhyun kembali menempel pada bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin.

Hanya menempel lalu mulai mengemutnya perlahan. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang datang secepat kilat pada hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengelus pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin melampiaskan sentuhan Kyuhyun dengan menyelipkan jemari lentiknya diantara helaian rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Menjambaknya dengan lembut.

"Euungh..." satu lenguhan keluar kala Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam rok _denim_ selutut Sungmin. Membelai paha Sungmin. Satu tangannya mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

Jemari Sungmin menjambak rambut coklat Kyuhyun, kemudian tangannya mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar menciumnya. Ciuman panas kembali tercipta. Apalagi kali ini Sungmin bersika agresif.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berkeliaran di punggung Sungmin. Merabanya dari luar _blouse pink-peach _yang Sungmin kenakan. Bahannya tak terlalu tebal, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kaitan _bra _yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh keduanya hanya berbatasan pakaian yang mereka gunakan.

Dada bidang Kyuhyun berhimpitan dengan dada Sungmin yang lumayan besar. Itu simpulan Kyuhyun, ia yang merasakannya.

Ciuman panas mereka masih berlangsung. Sesekali terputus karena kehabisan nafas. Namun kembali dilanjutkan.

Bahkan sekarang _french kiss _yang sedang berlangsung. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin. Keduanya melenguh pelan diantara _french kiss _yang mereka ciptakan.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani. Ia masukan tangannya di balik _blouse_ Sungmin. Meraba punggungnya dari dalam, membelai perut rata Sungmin yang sepertinya ber_abs_?

"_Eleven abs_?"

"Aku bisa bela diri, Tuan Cho."

"Kenapa kau tak melawan dengan bela dirimu?" Kyuhyun heran. Bukankah ilmu bela diri digunakan saat dalam keadaan bahaya untuk melindungi diri?

"Kau tanya saya pada orang suruhanmu itu." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun setelah berbisik terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Terdapat memar disana. Mungkin bekas Sungmin menghantam orang suruhannya. Kyuhyun tak perduli. Ia harus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

"Ahh!" Sungmin kaget sekaligur mendesah. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang masih dilindungi _bra_.

Kyuhyun dengan tak sabar menarik _blouse_ Sungmin. Sungmin kini _half-naked_ dengan dada yang masih terbungkus _bra_.

Benarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun.

_Dadanya besar sekali. Sampai-sampai menyembul dari _bra_ yang ia kenakan._

Sungmin kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menurutinya. Kemudian ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher jenjang Sungmin.

_Vanilla._

Kyuhyun suka bau Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak mau kalah, ia menciumi tengkuk Kyuhyun. Bau Kyuhyun begitu maskulin.

"Ahk!" Sungmin meringis. Barusan Kyuhyun menggigit _spot_ di bawah telinganya lalu menyesapnya.

Sungmin mengencangkan jambakannya. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun terus merambat ke bawah, hingga tiba di atas dada Sungmin.

Ia ciumi dada yang menyembul dari 'bungkusannya' itu. Tangannya mengelus punggung Sungmin lalu berhenti tepat pada sebuah kaitan dan melepasnya.

Sungmin yang semakin bergairah membusungkan dadanya. Posisi ini benar-benar membangkitkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di depannya seolah menawarkan dadanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Kaki Sungmin mengkangkang. Kyuhyun dapat melihat _underwear_ Sungmin yang di bawah sana berwarna _cream_.

Sungmin yang sudah tak sabar naik ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dadanya tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung meraupnya. Menggelitik pucuk coklat dada kiri Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh... Kyuuhh.." Sungmin mendesah dan kembali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan cumbuannya di dada Sungmin hingga menimbulkan suara. Tangan kirinya meremas kasar dada kanan Sungmin.

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

Keduanya saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu melepas _v-neck tee_ yang ia kenakan.

Ia peluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat dan kembali memagut bibir Sungmin. Membuat dada mereka bergesekkan yang meningkatkan gairah keduanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam rok Sungmin. Membelai paha bagaian dalam Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Euunghh... Kyuh.. _Don't tease mehh_.. " Suara Sungmin melantun dengan _sexy_.

Lalu Kyuhyun menyentuh kemaluan Sungmin yang masih tertutupi _underwear_. Lenguhan Sungmin kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih kencang.

Kyuhyun melepas rok dan _underwear _Sungmin dengan tak sabar. Kini Sungmin sudah benar-benar telanjang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin. Ia merundukan badannya,wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan lubang surga dunia yang sebentar lagi ia ecap kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun menghirup wangi cairan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah basah. Kemudian ia kecup bibir kemaluan Sungmin dan menggesekkan lidahnya dengan klitoris Sungmin.

"Kyu-ahhh.. Aaahh.." desahan Sungmin keluar begitu saja. Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin dalam mengecup daerah sensitifnya.

Lidah Kyuhyun menari-nari di bawah sana. Membelah bibir kemaluan Sungmin. Ia melesakkan lidahnya dalam-dalam.

"Oohh.. Aaahh.. Aaaahhh... Kyuuh.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya semakin kuat menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Mmmhh.. Sluurp." Kyuhyun menikmati cairan Sungmin yang terus keluar dari kemaluannya. Ia berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, namun kaki Sungmin begitu erat menjepit kepala Kyuhyun.

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

Kyuhyun bangkit dan melepas celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Juniornya yang masih terbungkus sudah membengkak sempurna dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa. Ia turunkan kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuhnya lalu berlutut diatas sofa.

Sungmin tercengang denga ukuran Kyuhyun.

_Ini lebih besar dari punya Sungjin._

Ya, Sungmin pernah tak sengaja melihat junior _namdongsaeng_nya, saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di ruang keluarga rumahnya dan ternyata Sungjin sedang bung air.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh miliknya.

Sungmin terlihat ragu. Tapi Kyuhyun terus menarik tangannya.

"Aah.." tangan lembut Sungmin menyentuh junior Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang keenakan padahal baru dipegang saja, memacu Sungmin untuk berbuat lebih. Ia gerakan tangannya keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo pelan.

"Miinnhh.. Ooohh.."

Sungmin mepercepat temponya, desahan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Aaahh.. Min-aahh.."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memasukan junior Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil tangannya tetap mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

Nafsu seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Ia keluarkan juniornya dari mulut Sungmin lalu membaringkan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin menampakkan lubang Sungmin yang berkedut. Ia memajukan miliknya ke lubang Sungmin.

"Aku akan memasukannya pelan-pelan." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aahk!" Sungmin meringis. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak membiarkan Sungmin beradaptasi dengan kepala juniornya yang terbenam di lubangnya.

"Lanjutkan, Kyuh." Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun, melampiaskan rasa sakit kala lubangnya terbelah oleh junior Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh.." kedunya mendesah saat junior Kyuhyun telah terbenam sempurna. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Move."

Kyuhyun mulai menarik juniornya lalu melesakkan kembali batang panjang itu ke dalam Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih merasakan perih berusaha menahannya. Ia mencakar punggung Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa perih itu.

Lama-kelamaan rintihan perih Sungmin berganti dengan desahan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan juniornya di jepit dinding vagina Sungmin ikutan mendesah.

Juniornya seperti ditarik untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya. Tubuh Sungmin sampai terhentak.

Kedua dada Sungmin ikut bergoyang. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung meremas dada Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Aaahh, Kyuuhh.."

"Miinhh.."

"Oohh.." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan cakarannya di punggung Kyuhyun.

Desahan bersautan. Keduanya kini diliputi nafsu yang membara. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pada sebuah _french kiss._

"Saranghaehh.." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Sungmin.

"Na-do mmphh.."

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

"Cuumh.. Kauh lag-ihh tidak padah ma-masa subhur muh khan?"

"_A-aniihh. Come at meh.._"

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kelelahan pasca _orgasme_nya.

"Kyuh, beraaat." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai.

"Ahk!" Sungmin meringis. Junior Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam lubang Sungmin jadi keluar dengan tidak lembutnya.

"Salah kau sendiri."

~KyuMin : Got a Pimp~

"Untung tidak ada yang datang ke ruanganku. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa ketangkap basah _have sex_." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai dengan bersender pada sofa tempat Sungmin berbaring.

Sunyi. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin.

"Min."

"Hmm."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Sungmin belum menjawab.

"Memang apa bedanya jika melakukannya denganku atau dengan para pelanggan?" Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku tidak semurahan itu. Walaupun sekarang aku pasti begitu rendah." Sungmin menjawab pelan. "Aku mau denganmu, mungkin karena kau tidak jadi menjual tubuhku." Tambahnya.

"Ucapan terimakasih? Dengan menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku?"

"Tubuh? Aku menyerahkan hatiku, _pabbo_! Semua ini karena hatiku makanya aku rela di sentuh namja sialan sepertimu."

"Begitu?"

"_Mollayo_. Bukannya cinta tidak butuh alasan. Cinya hanya perasaan suci." Ujar Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Ya, bahkan aku baru bersamamu selama 4 jam terakhir ini tapi aku sudah memilikimu seutuhnya." Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Awas saja kau berani meninggalkanku!"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin yang sedang berbaring menyamping.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ini bukan orang jahat."

END

a/n:

Ini emang bukan fic pertama gue. Dulu pernah bikin satu dan ancurnya ga karuan. Bener-bener ga berkualitas.

Fic ini pun masih ecek sekali. Tapi menurut gue lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya gue bikin NC. Gue tau NC nya alot. Sori banget.

Gue Cuma kesepian(?).Karena makin kemari fic fandom ini makin dikit tersebar di ffn.

Jadi fic ini gue dedikasikan untuk KyuMin shippers.

Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Saya masih belajar.

Ini iseng aja. Makasih uda mau mampir. Makasih banyak uda mau baca. Makasih banget uda mau review.

Fic ini out of expectation juga. Niatnya bikin sekitar 1k emalah jadi 2k. Tsk.. tsk..

Uda deh gitu aja. Makasih ^^


End file.
